darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kate.moon
Dark Tower Wiki Thanks for coming here and offering to help us out. Tomrowley and I were actually in the process of updating the main page anyway. Some of the ideas we had were adding a Gallery for the books and to start up a Featured Article section. You can see some of what we were thinking at Project:PageName. Thanks again. --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 02:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Helllo, Thank you for your help over the last few days I like the changes you made to the Home Page, I was just wondering about the Feature Article, I may change it some time in the next few days so that it changes automatically to a New Featured Article and also include an image for the articles as well. If you think you could do this let me know and I will hand the job over to you. The coding and templates for it are practically in place, I used them when I was playing around with the idea of a Featured Image, see here Template:F/5, it would just be a case of making a template for each day of the month F/1 all the way to F/30, F/31. The coding so that it updates automatically every day can be found on Dark Tower Wiki:PageName in the Featured Image part. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 14:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I am starting to think that there is no need for a slider as well, is there anything else you can think of that we could put onto the Home Page? Ok, I shall do the Featured Articles, I can start them tomorrow. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 20:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I had thought of the idea of Featured Characters but initially when me and Rolliemoon were designing a new homepage, he wasn;t too sure about it as we we're including a Gallery and felt there would be too many pictures on the main page. I would ask him if he thinks it is a good idea and if it is let me know and we can set it up. Yeah, upload a News Feed if you don't mind, I can have a look see what I think, and I would let Rolliemoon know as well so he can see what he thinks. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 20:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I really like the News Feed alot :) If we include a Featured Image, whihc is looking more and more like something we should do. I think it sholf be placed the Quote and News Feed and then the Blog posts moved to be underneath the Poll that way the right hand column won't be excessively log. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 21:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) This isn;t an idea for the Home Page but Rolliemoon had the idea of a Create Your Own Adventure which goes along the same lines of this wiki. Rolliemoon and I are trying to figure out how to make it work so if you have any ideas please let Rolliemoon know :) Thank you Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, I have set up the Home Page to update the Featured Article daily now. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 10:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just came here to remove a redlink to a page that was deleted. Sorry for having this pop up as you having a message. Happy Holidays! --Rolliemoon "I will show you fear in a handful of dust" -T.S. Eliot 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC)